


Was it fun?

by rchimedes



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: Cecily meets a familiar face in the afterlife. It's a very long-overdue reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literal years and I still have not stopped crying over rchiceci I'm crying just thinking of them right now hel,;p me

“Cecily.”

Seconds pass, no response.

“Oiii, wake uppp–”

A mutter slipped through her lips then, eyes cracking open ever so slowly. The person sitting in front of her– no, pretty much _looming_ over her considering it was enough to cast a shadow over where she laid– smiling ever so happily. There were a familiar pair of claret eyes staring down at her, hiding behind round glasses…

Ah, that was familiar actually. So was that voice…

“Ce-ci-ly~”

… _Wait a second._

In that moment the woman sat upright in an instant, body turning halfway to come face to face with _**her husband**_. Surprise was evident on her face at the sight, though Rchimedes in turn only seemed to light up, waving both his hands in front of her happily.

“Good morning!”

“Rchimedes…?” A hand lifted to her forehead, looking around her surrounding that was more or less empty excluding the man sitting beside her. “A dream?”

“No.” Rchimedes’ words caught her attention, head turning back to him. “This is the afterlife.”

“I see…” The woman grew quiet then, perhaps thinking back on her life for a good moment. Many years had passed she knew, eventually becoming a stubborn old woman who wouldn’t admit defeat, though that was so very like her in the end. Why she looked so young now was no doubt evidence of the afterlife… Lake and Shion undoubtedly crossed her mind– Would they be alright without her? Ah, they had both grown up into handsome, wonderful men… Though it wasn’t for long till she focused back on the man beside her. “It **_is_** you, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is!! It’s been so long, but I haven’t change at a– _MMFG?!_ " 

The rest of the researcher’s sentence was completely inaudible when his wife punched him straight in the face, sending him falling backwards from where he sat. He couldn’t even begin to sit up before Cecily was near him once more, a hand grabbing at the collar of his shirt and jerking him up to punch him a second time without hesitation, bright crimson eyes burning with a newfound rage.

” _ **RCHIMEDES, YOU IDIOT!**_ “ Cecily yelled, shaking him now as hard as possible. "IDIOT! _YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!_ SHION-CHAN TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID– HOW DARE YOU TO THAT TO OUR SON?! I CAN’T EVER HAVE YOU WITHOUT MY SIGHT WITHOUT YOU DOING SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY _RIDICULOUS_ AND _DANGEROUS_!! _YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!!_ ”

“WAH– CECILY– WAIT, AH– THAT HURTS!”

“I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND!”

“W-WAIT…!!!”

This sudden rage in the woman went on for just a few more seconds, soon succumbing to the exhaustion of the screaming and yelling combined with shaking the man before her absolutely senseless– If he really had any to begin with. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, still seemingly unhappy even as Rchimedes pushed himself to sit up, glaring at him unhappily… Only for her features to soften at the saddened look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke, voice soft and accompanied with a weak smile. “I know I failed.” Incredibly so to where all he _could_ do was apologize. “– I wasn’t a good father to Shii-tan or a good husband to you when I was so caught up in my research…”

If he could turn back time, he would have. He would have done it and dropped everything relating to magic just so he could be happy with his family for the rest of his life instead of making things worse to the point where his youngest son would never forgive him for the things he did. The researcher’s ambition had ruined his own life, and he knew he didn’t deserve to even be spared a thought anymore.

“You’re right.” Rchimedes continued, a hand reaching out to brush stray strands of golden hair out of her face, fingers moving to trace down her jaw. “Without you, I didn’t know what to do. I thought ‘If I could use magic, I could bring you back’, but I lost myself along the way. I hurt Shion, and that’s the worst possible thing I could have done in your eyes.” The man had been lost; so very lost that his mentality snapped and he turned into a _**demon**_. He tormented Shion, used Crea’s body for his own evil deeds, somehow completely forgetting in the midst of the cruel persona he adapted to the true reason why he had done it all to begin with. “Without you, I really do the most dangerous, **_stupid_** things– But I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you all could still be happy together.”

Cecily, Lake, and Shion, he meant. Though he couldn’t be there like old times, he was still there, watching over them and caring as he should have from the very beginning.

“You really are an idiot.” Cecily scoffed, not surprised at the face Rchimedes made, though a hand quickly moved to keep his hand close to her, leaning her cheek into it and ignoring the tears in her eyes by closing them. “You didn’t need to have me there to be a good father. _I would have been happy just knowing Shion grew up happy with you, stupid Rchimedes._ ”

What a terrible man he had to be, to make his own beloved cry like this.

It was hard to contain himself from wanting to tug her closer, but at the same time he felt like he shouldn’t have; he felt like he deserved another punch in the face.

“But, you’re still _my_ idiot.”

“Ah–”

The woman scoffed out then, more out of amusement than anything else, turning her husband’s hand over to toy with the ring on his finger for a moment before kissing his hand and patting it gently. “It’s frustrating to love someone as stupid as you no matter what terrible decisions you make.” Shion suffered, this she knew, but her son was happy now. “ _I missed you, Rchimedes._ ”

“Cecily…!” Now there were tears in his eyes, a childish tone in his voice as he leaned closer as if to hug her– Only for a hand to grab one of his and squeeze _painfully tight, nearly tempted to snap his fingers._

“ _Ah, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you. I’m going to **punch you** every day for as many years as you made Shion-chan feel bad,_ **_D-A-R-L-I-N-G._** ”

“ ** _Ow ow ow ow–_** ”

_She was scary. His wife was definitely scary–!!_

And yet– Rchimedes himself couldn’t find it him to feel even a bit scared of her. No matter what her personality was, she was kind and caring; _truly the most wonderful mother and wife to ever exist._

“Well, that sounds very fair…” The raven acquiesced with a wry laugh, pushing himself to his feet and offering a hand. “I want to know about all the things that happened to you. Was it fun, Mama?” Even though he had watched it all, he wanted to hear it from his wife herself– _Because it was from her lips that it would always sound even better than it was._

Said wife could only give a lopsided smile, shaking her head at her husband before accepting his hand to stand to her feet, fingers lacing together with his. “Of course, Papa.”


End file.
